


A Calm Meal

by LuciaWilt



Series: Mine Forever Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Violence, Emperor Hux, Food, M/M, Not Happy, Not actual physical violence, Relationship Discussions, just Hux being scary really, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Hux share a quiet meal together. Luke ponders something that has been bothering him lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Calm Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fat_fish_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/gifts).



> "Mine Forever" Universe by fat_fish_in_space. I highly, HIGHLY recommend it if you like Hux/Luke! This is based off of the breakfast scene from Titanic.

One of the best things about the life Luke lives now is the food. Growing up on Tatooine, food was a scarce resource. And when he actually did have it, it was bland, mainly grains and nonperishables. Some of the nicest things he partook in were Aunt Beru’s specials soups she would cook occasionally. Really, she would only make it when they had enough money to buy the ingredients. If you knew Owe, that was never. The man was always such a stickler on what he spent his money on.

But this, this new food he experienced was decadent and exotic. He could not lie, Hux treated him well, extremely well. Luke got three meals a day, each full of more calories than he would get in a day when he was a child. They would be rich, from the butter that had just been made thirty minutes prior, tot the fresh vegetables. Luke wondered if the base they lived on had an agriculture unit. He had seen what it looked like outside. Snowy and frigid was not conducive to growing organic material. If they did have some sort of farm land, it had to be inside the base. The place was sure big enough for it. Every time Hux let him out by himself, he had gotten lost.

Luke stared down at the silver covered dome sitting on the table. It was where he and Hux would eat frequently. Luke enjoyed those moments. Yet Hux was absent from his usual seat. When the poor captain or general or sergeant, Luke did not know, knocked on his door, Luke thought it was Hux. So when he excitedly slapped his hand on the scanner, ready to finally eat, he was surprised to see the stranger. The uniform he was wearing seemed to be like the one Hux wore before he went crazy.

“My Lord.” Whoever it was had to be new. He was actually making eye contact with Luke. In the past, Hux had made sure to let everyone know that was a big no no. That became rather evident when he sent the last person to “look at what did not belong to them” hurdling out into space. Luke had been adamant that it was a completely irrational punishment. He did have some hold over Hux after all. But his outburst to the Emperor only ended in Luke having a very sore bottom in the morning.

“Please, come in.” Luke said, motioning for the…perhaps a captain, into the room. He felt the man’s eyes on him the entire time he wheeled in the food. Luke knew why. He was not stupid. That morning, before Hux had slipped out of the massive bed, Hux helped a sleepy eyed Luke into a silk top. It was incredibly simple, a black long sleeve thing with gold lining that ran up both the arms. It looked like the gold leaf crown that Hux wore on his head. A change to the outfit that Hux had put on him were the short black pants. They covered everything that needed to be covered. That was matched with long black socks that reached just above his knees and gold bands on his wrists, ankles, and neck. Luke could feel that burning sensation of being watched. He wanted this guy to leave. He wanted him to leave. 

Get out! 

Suddenly the man straightened up and wheeled his cart out, leaving Luke there gaping like a fish.

Had he just done that? 

Sure he was not totally trained in the ways of the Force…but that could not have been a coincidence. He had just made that man move by himself. 

Using the force. 

A smile grew upon Luke’s face as he sat down in his usual chair. The man had left the lid on for a reason, and so would Luke. He knew that Hux was mad whenever he did things without him. And even though Hux knew Luke’s love for food, he still made him wait. Luke wondered if it got Hux off controlling Luke. Well he did not have to wonder, Luke knew the older male did.

So there Luke sat, waiting for really anyone to come strolling through the doors. It was silent in the large waiting room. His mouth was starting to water at the thought of the food. It was just sitting there, underneath the silver. It smelt like…cheese? Perhaps bread? Luke just wanted some.

He was tempted to reach out, rip the dome off, and just start eating; but the sound of Hux entering the room caused him to pause. A bead of sweat dripped down his neck as he saw Hux enter the room, his refined great-coat trailing after him. Even though he had become emperor, he kept the same coat. Perhaps he had worn it for so many years, he could not give up the habit? Either way, Luke was actually glad to see him this time. He saved Luke from a punishment later.

Those animal like green eyes slid over to Luke’s form. That heat, that sensation of someone watching you was multiplied ten-fold. Hux did that to him. He was a snake charmer in the midst of a battle, sly like the best fox.

Luke hated it.

Hux slipped the coat off and walked towards the table where Luke sat. The blond noticed that Hux was wearing a white button down with a deep black vest. He had not changed his usual pants or boots; but Luke saw that Hux was wearing both of his holsters. Hux had strange blasters that he carried about. Most blasters were chunky, almost old looking. But not Hux’s. They were sleek and smooth. He had wanted to hold them on multiple occasions, but the old feeling of a lightsaber in his hands filtered back into his mind.

Luke watched silent as Hux sat down at the table. He slipped his black gloves off one by one before reaching into one of his pockets and pulling a cigarette out. Hux then turned and took the dome off the platter. The smell hit Luke smack in the face, he nearly moaned. His blue eyes went wide. It looked to be some sort of flat bread. It was cooked to a gorgeous golden brown. There was gooey cheese melted on the top with flakes of leafy green on top of that. What his blue eyes caught, however, were the crinkled gold sheets. It reminded him of Hux. All the gold. But would he be able to eat it? Apparently Hux noticed his hesitation. “It’s ok. It is edible gold.” He said while pulling out a lighter. Luke decided to trust Hux, never having tried edible gold in that past, and pulled a hot piece over to his plate. He let it sit for a moment before pulling it up to his mouth. When he bit in, he did moan. It was so simple, but so good! Luke continued, bite after bite, making those erotic noises. When he noticed that Hux had not touched the food, he glanced up. 

Hux’s striking eyes had been down cast, staring at some strange part of Luke’s body. When he realized that Luke caught him, he smirked, leaning up and taking a drag of his cigarette. It was a deep one. Luke watched the entire time, their eyes caught together. 

He hated it. He hated the fact he did not know what mood Hux would be in when he got back to his quarters each night. He hated it that Hux could be so achingly quiet for so long, content to just observe Luke.

What Luke hated, perhaps most of all, was the fact that he missed Kylo. The tall mad had been so kind to him the last time he went to see him. Of course it had been in the presence of multiple guards as well as Hux, but Luke did not care. He wanted to see Kylo again. It was crazy. He had heard the stories from Hux, how Kylo spent his entire life turning to the dark side. And when he fell to it, he spent the rest of his life hunting down Luke for this mysterious “Supreme Leader Snoke”. 

It all did not matter. Kylo had been so sweet to Luke. Really, Luke had almost forgotten that people could be nice. He missed it. He needed it. He would go crazy without it.

“I want to see Kylo.”

A grave yard would have sounded like a supernova in that moment. Sweat dripped profusely from all over Luke, even though the room felt as though it had just dropped ten degrees. Luke could not hear the sound of Hux anymore. So he glance dup from his plate. 

Hux’s face could not have been blanker than it was. Luke knew better. He was furious. Just underneath that collected regal expression was a fiery storm. Hux finally spoke up. “What did you say?” He blinked. All that happiness from seeing Luke disappeared from his face. 

Be strong.

Be strong.

“I would like to see Kylo.” He repeated it. There was no sure fire way to know if Hux really wanted him to repeat what he had said, but he did it anyways. Luke knew that Hux could beat him, hit him, and break him down until just a single thread kept him together.

But he would never kill him.

Hux’s voice was soft when he replied. “Why?” Luke barely caught it, but frowned either way. Why? Why indeed. Luke had no idea, other than him not being able to handle Hux around him constantly. 

“I…I.”

“What do you think I am doing? Do you think I am stupid?”

The question came fast. He was mad. Hux was furious. But as Emperor, he had gotten rather fluent at hiding his emotions. How else would he be able to lock down diplomatic situations? It was meant to make Luke slip up, to make him feel guilty for even asking to go see Kylo.

“No… I do not think you are stupid.” Luke dropped his head, hiding his eyes behind a curtain of bangs.

“Don’t ask about it again.”

But Luke needed it. He was hurting be under Hux’s control. He needed to be near Kylo. He need that kindness, that empathy. So being the stubborn boy Luke was, he spoke again. “It would not be long. Just a quick viewing with him.”

Immediately. “No. I told you no.”

“I will bring ten Stormtroopers with me. Even a captain or a lieutenant. Stars, I will bring you with me!”

Quick reply. “Luke I already said no.” He took a deep drag of his cigarette. This time, Luke paused, his big blue eyes staring at Hux. The man was so strong, so sure of himself. He thought that Luke would just cow down to him, to his whims and demands. Each time he responded to Luke, it seemed like there was no doubt in his mind he would get compliance. 

So he glanced up. Luke worked hard to keep the other man’s stare. He just had to remind himself that Hux was nothing but a big bully.

“I’m not one of your military officers that you can command.” Hux paused, nearly jumping a bit. His green eyes twitched. “I’m a Jedi.” That was it. That was what made Hux’s ice exterior crack. Luke could almost see the fire screaming out of the seams.

“Jedi.” Hux whispered. He let out the smallest chuckle before jumping up, clattering the plates on the table. Luke’s heart rate spiked. “A Jedi! Yes you are and your mine!” Whatever adrenaline and anger had been pumping through Hux’s veins gave him enough energy to throw the table up. It tumbled and smacked against the clear transperisteel with a thud. He stormed forwards and grabbed either arm rest with a white knuckled grip.

“You are mine in practice, spirit, and soul. I am the mighty Emperor of this galaxy so you will honor me.” Their noses were almost touching. Luke had to school his face to be cool and not have tears stream from his eyes. He had seen Hux mad, sure, but this was an entirely different level. He had no idea the talks about Jedi’s and seeing Kylo would cause this to happen. He just wanted to be away form Hux for maybe thirty minutes. Now here he was, probably never going to be able to get away.

“You will worship me.” Hux’s voice dropped an octave as he leant towards Luke’s ear. “You will worship me the way someone in your position is required to honor me. “I will not be made a fool of Luke. Especially not in front of that stomping animal.” 

Kylo.

“Am I clear?” Hux questioned while grabbing Luke’s chin in his hand. His fingers squished into Luke’s soft cheeks, causing him not to be able to speak. So instead, he nodded in affirmation. “Good. Excuse me.” And like that, Hux was gone. 

It felt as though Luke had not taken a breath of air in hours. So as he stumbled to the ground where the shattered plates lay, he sobbed out a couple of deep breaths. He was so focused on picking up the pieces of glass through his glossy eyes that he had not noticed the captain from early striding up to him. He crouched down and started to pick up the pieces.

“Lord, please. Let me.”

“We had an accident.” Luke had no idea why he was trying to explain what had happened to this nameless solider. He had no idea who it was and probably would never see him again after that day. It all seemed to hit him as he felt back onto his butt, a tear falling from his eye. The captain was silent, saying nothing while he fixed the table back up onto the freshly cleaned floor.

Lucky for Luke, the captain did not bother his pathetic sobbing by the window when he slipped out of Hux’s quarters. 

**Author's Note:**

> Emperor Hux is very possessive.


End file.
